


橘子不是唯一的水果

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas





	橘子不是唯一的水果

00.

在弗洛伊德论述中，梦的工作通过四种机制得以完成。

A.凝缩

B.移置

C.具象化

D.二度装饰

弗洛伊德与文艺批评一书中有一章是作家与白日梦。

白日梦的三个特征。

A.幸福的人不会做白日梦

B.梦境与未完成的心愿有关

C.与时间密切相关

01.

混合而成的影像。穿着的衣服是早上在警局里看到的一个打架学生的牛仔外套，形状是小区楼下经常给流浪猫喂食的男孩，香气是公园里最浓郁的栀子花香。三种属性如此显著而分崩离散，李帝努处于混沌却始终知道他梦见的是谁。

"帝努，栀子花是不是橘子死掉才开出来的花啊？"男孩子的手挂在他的手臂上摇摇晃晃，羽毛一般轻得没有重量。

"不是啦，栀子花有它自己的果实，椭圆的，黄黄的那种。"

"那不就是橘子吗？"男孩笑起来，眼里亮晶晶闪着光，像含了一汪泉水。

仔细想想连自己也要被逗笑。

"不一样啦，不是橘子。"

"橘子长在我这里，不信你摸摸。"牵起男孩的手，往自己心脏的方位探去。

他的小男孩染过一头橙黄的发色，阳光照下来的时候透着晶莹的光。

是他的小橘子。

凑近的时候散发着清爽的甘香，剥开后轻轻一捻就会溢出甜美的汁水。

李帝努记得他接吻的时候喜欢吮吸自己的下唇，偶尔抬起眼皮看向自己的眼睛黑得像炭，里面有两簇跃动着的小火苗，好像稍微舔一舔，就可以燃烧掉无尽的漠漠荒原。那眼睛吸引得李帝努不断深入，直到他的小橘子在床上，在餐桌上，在家里的每一个角落为他而打开，整个人散发出接近糜烂的果肉香气。

他也记得男孩高潮时眼角总是红的，是干玫瑰色。小说里总喜欢写越艳丽的颜色，毒性越强。

李帝努吻上他眼角的时候心里在想。

就这样中毒吧，就这样死去也很好了。

这个世界里突然下起了倾盆的暴雨，待在室内的李帝努仿佛开过上帝视角，他知道天色青黑，乌云和积雨云压在楼房上空，时不时一道炸雷就劈下来，绽开银白色花火。

"帝努，拿把伞给我，下雨了。"

李帝努将杵在门角的黑色雨伞递给他。

"冷不冷呐你。"

"冷的。"男孩说。

"待在家里吧。"李帝努挽留他。

"不行，帝努。狗狗被车撞死了，你看，狗绳在这里。"男孩扬了扬手上的东西。

"我要去找那个人。"男孩接过他手上的伞，对他挥挥手。

"等我哦，我马上回来。"

李帝努说别走，不要去。

门外的风倒灌进他的喉咙里，钻进他的五脏六腑残忍搅动，心脏像要被连根拔起。

可是宁愿痛到极致也不愿醒来。

男孩满面是泪地站在他面前，哭到眼睛和鼻尖泛起深红，接近无法遏制。

"我……我没有杀人，帝努……。"他张开手要李帝努抱。

他的步子却逐渐往后退开。

"你在骗我，是不是？"

所以你跟我在一起到底是为了什么呢？李帝努想问问他。

大脑的审查机制被刺激，有要清醒的征兆。

于是梦境以二次装饰的形态出现，再度重启。

男孩满脸是泪地站在他面前，哭到眼睛和鼻尖泛起深红，接近无法遏制。

"我没有杀人……帝努，你相信我。"他张开手臂要李帝努抱。

这次他终于走了过去，将满脸是泪的人拥在怀里抱紧，手抚过他瘦弱的背，绕到他脖子后面轻轻揉捏着。

"不要紧，你做了什么都不要紧的。"

只要你愿意在我梦里多停留一秒，什么都没关系的。

"李帝努，要不是因为你，我倒是愿意亲手弄死他。"

怀里的人突然推开他 ，表情并没有因为他的抚慰而好一点。僵直地，失去灵魂般地。

"你说过不愿意再看见我的。"

"李帝努，你难道以为自己没有罪吗？"

有的。

他有罪。

李帝努睁开眼睛，酸胀到不行，他大概是哭过了。

翻个身他发现小橘安稳地睡在他身边，隐隐还有呼噜声。

李帝努伸手去摸摸它的肚子，又将自己的脑袋凑过去，眨眼之间眼睛里滑出一滴泪来。

无数个夜晚，那些刻意忘掉的东西，在梦境里隔着遥远的时间和距离重新返还，经过发酵以十倍的威力作用到他身上，一次次灼烧掉那层还未痊愈的表皮，露出里头血淋淋的伤疤。

“俊俊。"

李帝努拉起身边小橘的爪子放到嘴边亲吻，好像在亲吻他梦见的那个人。

他知道自己荒诞又可怜。

可是想人想得厉害的时候，他也不知道怎么办才好，唯有在四下无人的夜里任这份苦痛的记忆将他吞噬掉。

他不会再回来了。

他不允许他再回来了。

02

冰箱里的一袋橘子又烂掉了。

李帝努出门的时候将它们带出去，丢进了楼下的垃圾箱里。

最近天气有些凉，小区里种的绿化都开始变了颜色。

李帝努走到水果摊前，看了看堆积起来的各色水果。

"老板娘，装点橘子。"

带着围裙的胖阿姨正在切水果，看到李帝努就冲他笑。

"小李，又买橘子啊。"

"嗯。"李帝努的眼睛稍微一弯就有笑意，即便弯得不走心，在别人看来也极有杀伤力。

老板娘越看他越满意。

“哎哟，最近上货忙不过来，幸好我女儿搭了把手。”手里熟练地挑着水果，眼睛始终是在打量李帝努的，见李帝努不答她的话，索性就沉了沉眼睛，铁了心要把话说出口。

"我女儿前阵子来帮忙的，你记不记得？"将装满橘子的袋子放到称上。

李帝努伸出食指勾了两下鼻子，心里知道老板娘在说什么，不好作答。从钱夹里掏出钱递过去，对面的人没打算收，也没打算将手里的东西给他。

“小李啊，要不你俩见个面？我女儿啊，相貌上虽然差你一些，但好歹是个医生，和你警察正配得上呢。”

李帝努将钱放在面前装水果的篓子里，又合拢将钱夹装进大衣口袋，故意垂下视线不做眼神交流。

"对不起阿姨，我还没有成家的打算。"

老板娘和善，听他这样说也不觉得话短。

"那没事，以后总要有的嘛。"

"还有呀，阿姨帮你装点其他水果，可不能光吃橘子，容易上火的。"

"没事。"李帝努稍微倾身将袋子拿过来，将另外几个面色红润的苹果挑出来放回去。

"橘子挺好的，别的我不爱。"

"再说我也不能占您便宜不是？"

老板娘看李帝努走向停车场的背影，越看越入迷。

就俩字儿。

中意。

李帝努是踩着点到办公室的，要是按平常，里头闹哄哄跟菜市场似的，今天却诡异地很安静。

一进去小刘正着急上火甩文件，白纸被抖得七零八落满天飞。

“我说你们这些人有个鸟用啊，这点人都抓不着。饭他妈白吃了，饿死他妈的算求！"

坐着的一群人都屏着一口气，垂着头假装骂的不是自己。

“刘副，这个要怎么抓啊，他们闹完事就跑，闹完就跑，脚底他妈抹了不知道什么油，跑得贼快。”新来的刑警心里不爽了，他就觉得那块儿地方有人给打掩护。

“我他妈管他怎么跑的，是不是有人报警了？中山区那边做生意的都不敢开门了，就指望着我们早点抓人。”

“抓不着下礼拜给人登门谢罪吧你们。”

李帝努走过去的时候最后一张纸落在他脚边，他弯腰捡起来吹了吹，上面打印的是一个人的照片，那人的大眼睛几乎要融入到墨里，嘴角嚣张地扬起来，像叛逆期迟来的二十几岁青年。

"脾气很大嘛，收着点。"

小刘看他来了，还是烦躁地咂咂嘴，抹了把嘴边的唾沫星子。

"李队，中山区那边又出事儿了，整天就出不完的事儿，"

"道理你都懂，可脾气还是暴。"

李帝努一屁股坐在小刘的座椅上，翘起二郎腿带动椅子左右晃动。

“我带几个人去看看呗。"

“诶诶诶。”小刘见几个挨训的眼珠子又开始转起来，就知道这群人不怕开水烫，白费了口水。“干活儿了，来几个跟李队出去。”

“我去吧。”之前说话的新刑警举了手。

小刘看他一看。“李岩。”

还是举着手。

“出来啊，上课举手回答问题呢还举手。”

李帝努笑着用鞋头碰碰小刘的腿，又勾勾手让李岩过来。

“就我们俩去吧，就看看什么情况，人多了也容易打草惊蛇。”

“对了，这人是谁啊？”他悄悄刚刚放到桌上的那张纸，照片里的人眼睛里面好像时刻都藏着火气，要爆发出岩浆出来。

“看不出来吧，他们头头。”

“看得出来。”李帝努将纸张翻过去。“走了。”

“李队，等我会儿，我去换身便衣，三分钟。”李岩冲他比了三根手指，做发誓状。李帝努觉得他可真有意思，笑着点点头。

他从椅子上撑起来的时候小刘手边的电话响了。

电话那头不知道说了些什么，不长，小刘听完反而还笑了笑。

"严重吗？那杂种活该被打。"

"你等会儿把人带回来，关一晚上得了。"

"什么世道！"小刘摇着头挂了电话。

李帝努顺了顺头发，问他怎么了，虽然推测得出来是一起打架事件，但能让这位爆炸大王开心的事儿他倒是愿意详细地听一听。

"一二代，对小男孩动手动脚。结果碰上了根儿硬刺，被狠扎了，听说挺严重的，伤的全是脖子以上的部位。我看呐，还是年轻，扎下边那块儿才好呢。"

小刘去捡之前撒在地上的白纸，弯着腰说话气也不顺。

"打人的那位还得接受我们的制裁，可怜哟。"

李帝努一巴掌拍在他平铺开的背脊上。

"天冷了，那位进了局里记得给床被子。"

"我晚点再回来看看。"

03.

目的地是一处废弃的厂房，野草丛生，铁皮房外扒满了红锈，钢筋铁骨尖锐地裸露在外，稍不注意就会被划出一道不知深浅的口子。

"就是这儿了，附近的居民目睹到这里发生一起枪支交易。"李岩从李帝努身后那台车上下来，脚下踩倒一棵野蛮生长的黄绿色植株。

"居民？这附近鸟都没有，能确定是真消息吗？"李帝努从李岩手里接过一根烟，湿冷的空气让他忍不住用掌心护了护鼻子，然后顺手把烟递进嘴里。

打火机的一小簇火焰在李帝努眼前腾起，将垂下来的睫毛染成金色。

"不好说，这里全荒了，但是东西还剩下不少。 贪便宜的来这儿捞几斤铁皮都觉得赚。"

"所以，有人证也说得过去。"李岩看李帝努拢了拢大衣，觉得有些好笑。

"冷啊？这才刚入秋呢。"

李帝努吐出一口烟雾，笑了笑。

"就是怕冷 。"

"分头去看看吧。"

到处都有堆积起来的杂物，没来得及和开的水泥僵硬成一块块青灰的石头。李帝努的大衣衣角刮蹭到有半膝高的野草，在衣服上留下两条灰线。

指间掉落的烟灰落在李帝努脏了的皮鞋上，顺着地下的视角向上看是几处钢筋扎成的梯子，靠在荒废了的厂房一边，两侧都是没安窗户的四边型方阵，阳光就从这些大开的窟窿里照进来，无数尘埃在里头舞动。

李帝努继续往前走，看到掩埋在石灰下几条清晰的轮胎印记。

大概是越野车一类。可这种车型多了去了，全市少说也得有几百上千台。

他环视一圈，四下无人。李岩去了另一头，他发现了这条不明显的线索也无人可说。

于是他侧过身，背着光。

好冷，他的手指甲被冻成了青紫色，指尖酥酥麻麻快要失去知觉，连那根烟的存在感都要失去了。

背上的阳光是没有暖意的，他站了几分钟觉得更冷了。

"李队！"他听到人喊了一声。

李帝努立刻就转了身，可是哪里有人的影子。

要出事，他想。

只是这个念头才刚刚冒出来，他的脖子上就重重挨了一记。那一下又准又狠，他被劈中了麻筋，半边身子都使不上劲，脑子还被劈昏了。

强撑着精神甩了甩头，苏醒了一些的大脑告诉他身后有人，身形比他高壮太多，完全是打手级别，他往后靠了脚，用极快的速度扣住那人想将他摔过来时，嘴巴却被捂住了。

靠他妈的还有迷药。

他一时间无法阻止自己呼吸，于是气体迅速侵占他的大脑。

滋滋噼啪几声，最后完全断掉信号。

掉落在一旁的烟屁股闪了闪红光，然后被一脚踩熄。

李帝努觉得有些喘不过气，胸口上仿佛压了一个重物。  
"你怎么还不醒呐，猪吗？"有人揉了揉他的脸，声音里全是不满。  
视线里混沌一片，只有整个怀抱是暖的，手是暖的，脚也是暖的。  
"你怎么醒得那么早，睡够了？"他把怀里的脑袋摁住狠狠亲了一口，发觉不够，索性换了个体位将人压到身下，一路从额头亲吻到下巴，稍微往上就将人的下唇卷入口腔吮吸着。  
怀里的人先是不满地用小手推搡着他，然后轻而易举地在缠绵的亲吻里失掉了方向，双手环上李帝努的脖子细细回应，睫毛在李帝努托着他脸的掌心里扫来扫去。  
唇舌相依的感觉太过美妙，李帝努全身都燥热。  
他是怕冷的，睡觉容易手脚冰凉，可是他的小火炉来了之后，他再没觉得冷过。热量通过手心和脚背相贴传到他的身体里，整个怀里仿佛抱了一个太阳。  
万一热量不够的时候，那就……那就做点能热起来的事情。

"俊俊，我想要你。"他的手探入身下人的衣服里，带有试探意味地揉捏着。  
"嗯？……嗯……"一句疑问被转换成扬起脖子的舒爽叹息，整个人在李帝努怀里不安拱动着。"你放开我……我还疼着呢……"  
"我轻轻的，俊俊，相信我……。"

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
李帝努一进入他的身体就控制不住力道和速度，顶得身下人不住尖叫。  
理智渐渐被拉回来一些。  
"对不起，很疼吗？"李帝努放缓了动作，去亲他合不上的小嘴。  
"不疼，骗你的……你快点。"身下的动作惹得人又发出甜腻的嘤咛。

"你这个小骗子。"惩罚是更用力地操弄他，看他发红的眼角和鼻尖，听他的声音里渐渐有泣音。  
“流氓……就知道欺负我……。"半睁的眼睛里是意乱和情迷，嘴上说着不喜欢的话，下面却含得紧，李帝努剧烈抽插数下，腰肢往下压，将精液送进他身体里。  
"还是不想起床。"李帝努撑起身子，伏在他的耳边用气音说话。  
身下的人拒绝得很坚决。  
"你自己就该进局子里坐几天，耍流氓，不要脸。"

李帝努看他通红的小脸，凑上去用鼻子去撞他的鼻子。  
"手铐在抽屉里，俊俊来抓我。"说完挑衅地在他的身体里顶弄了一下。  
嚣张的气焰被顶得烟消云散，他只知道大口吸气和呻吟了。身体被撞得一颤一颤之间，他圈住李帝努的脖子将他往下带。  
"我爱你。"耳边全是热气。  
"我也爱你。"  
“爱你更多。"李帝努回答他。

我爱......最后一个字在一片白茫茫的视野里消散了。

操。

脖子剧痛无比，这份痛感却让他意识更快清醒起来。李帝努看着蓬顶，才发觉自己还躺在厂房里，甚至是原地不动。

他撑着身体起来，从外面照进来的光线昏暗无比，他这一倒起码就是六个小时往上走。

走出来的时候他才想起来还有个李岩。

他把大衣脱下来，冷得要死，但是还是不愿意穿脏了的衣服。他拿着衣服向之前李岩走的方向去找。

这个人躺在地上一动不动。

李帝努蹲下身去探了探他的鼻息，还活着。应该是被同样的手法弄晕了还没能醒得过来。

李岩的人中被李帝努掐红了，一眼看上去就像被蜜蜂咬了一大口似的。

“李......李队….，你没事吧？”李岩一个鲤鱼打挺从地上坐起来，活泼得让李帝努觉得他只是睡了一觉起来而已。

“没事，跟你一样，被弄晕了。”李帝努向他伸手，拉他起来。两人趁着夜色向外走。

“你说就弄晕我们也不干什么？这也太那什么了吧？”李岩抓抓自己的头，感觉脑袋上就挂着明晃晃的三个问号。

李帝努其实也不明白，但结合这群人之前的作风，估计就是喜欢把人控在手心里耍。

“什么干什么，你希望他们对你干什么吗？”

“不希望。”

“走吧，回去。”李帝努把大衣挂在肩上。“你回家，我再回警局看看，明天开会。”

李岩应了一声，说了声明天见，上车走了。

04

一个多小时的车程，李帝努回警局的时候人都早下班了，就留两个人守在门口值班。冲他们点点头，李帝努进了办公室，黑灯瞎火的。但李帝努直觉这里有人，至于是谁，大概是小刘早上说的那位。

李帝努喜欢和这些人聊天，带回警局押着的算不得犯法，只是给个教训。他们普遍单纯，说话的时候总是有些鲜明的特点。

“警官，我也不想劳烦你们啊，对不住啊。”

“警官，这里伙食好吗？”

“警官，下次碰到这样的人我还是愿意回来，太气人了。”

……

……

他想和那位小兄弟聊聊，开解开解他，错的不是你，是碰你的人。好好睡觉，醒来就可以回家了。

李帝努按亮了办公室的灯，视线向关押处看去。

一个男孩，穿着灰色卫衣，大半张脸被遮在卫衣帽子下。他蜷在角落抱着双腿，像被人遗弃掉的宠物。

这让他想起第一次见他的小橘子的时候。

三年前富人区发生一起严重的命案，夫妻双双被枪杀。李帝努到达现场的时候大厅内惨不忍睹，两块白布掩盖住尸体，名贵的地板被血浆浸透，房子里散发着令人恶心的腥臭味。

李帝努和同事压抑着心思上楼查看，楼梯的拐角处挂满家族相片，李帝努稍微瞄了一眼没有细看，仿佛多看一眼心里就更加不适一些。

“这里还有人。”同事推开一扇门用口型对李帝努说。

他进了一个房间，里面挂了很多水彩画，房间中央还有一副未完成的作品。一个男生的轮廓，大眼睛高鼻子，还有笑起来的嘴角。

美好得令李帝努目不忍视。

“在这儿。”同事悄悄说，指了指门背后。

男孩有一头橘发，整张脸埋在臂弯里。小小一只蜷在角落，安静得好像不存在。可是抱住双脚的手却在暗自发力，指甲附近的表皮被抠得通红，有的地方还渗出血迹。

谁看到这幅景象都会心碎。

几个同事哀切又同情的目光在空气里交织，然后李帝努轻手轻脚地走过去蹲在他身边，一只手僵在空中半天最终碰上了男孩的后脑勺。

男孩几乎是立刻就抬了头。

一双又惊又怕的眸子露出来，满面的泪痕，他太狼狈了，脸上不仅有眼泪，还有干了的鼻涕。

意识到李帝努的存在后几乎是立刻就哭出声来，一边哭一边躲，整个身子发着抖。

队里的心理专家另有其人，李帝努见了他的反应只迟疑了两秒，立刻就把人搂进了自己的怀里，不顾人的挣扎和哭泣。

“我是来帮你的。”

“不要怕，我会帮你抓坏人。”

他不知道自己说了多少句不要怕，怀里的人不知道是听进去了还是完全失掉了气力，不动了。

旁边的同事叹了一口气，轻声说你等会儿把他带下来。

他抱着人缩在门后坐了将近两个钟头，李帝努浑身僵硬手脚发麻，但是感觉到怀里的人终于有了温度。

“不要怕。”李帝努又说。”不要怕。”

橘黄色的小脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上，全身都松懈下来。

“谢谢。”是完全哑掉的声音，李帝努却觉得好听极了，他不住点头，嘴边也有了笑，却偏偏忘记接他的话。

“我可以看看他们吗？”声音小的很，所幸李帝努听见了。

“不行了。”不希望你看到。

于是通讯断掉。

李帝努抱他下楼的时候终于看清了他的脸。

小王子一样的长相此时脏兮兮，整个人都没了魂魄，像个木偶似的。眼睫毛完全被打湿，像下雨天被雨水打湿的鸟的羽翼。

李帝努把他放进车里的时候，男孩用那双湿润的眼睛看他。李帝努冲他笑了笑，说我去拿点水给你。

他确实是拿水去了，顺便问了一些其他的事。

“这孩子以后跟谁啊？”李帝努问同事。

“先问亲戚，看亲戚有没有愿意收养的，没有就……，但是也还好，人死了户头还是在的，他不会愁吃穿。”

李帝努哦了一声，往车子的方向走了。他开车门的时候孩子又被吓一跳，李帝努装作没有看到坐上去。

“你叫什么名字？”把水递到他手上，其实他更应该喝点热水的，再洗个热水澡。

“黄仁俊。”他把那瓶水捧到怀里抱着，一点都没有要喝的意思。李帝努没有办法，只有将那瓶水重新从他怀里抽出来替他扭开了。

“喝水。”他把水瓶递过去，叫黄仁俊的小孩摇了摇头，意思是不要。

“你嗓子全哑了，乖，喝一点。”李帝努只好坐过去一点，一只手握住瓶子，一只手在他的下巴附近盘旋，见他没有躲避的意思便小心地握住他的下巴，精致的，瘦削的。

“张嘴。”他说。

黄仁俊木然地张嘴，李帝努往里面倒了一小口水，等他吞下去。

“不喝了。”

“再喝一口。”

于是黄仁俊就又喝了一口水。他做着吞咽动作的时候终于肯看李帝努。

“我会成为孤儿吗？”

“不会的，还有亲戚。”李帝努不敢看他，他不敢擅自许下什么承诺，毕竟面前的人恐怕是一点打击都受不住了。

“我没有亲戚。”黄仁俊的一头橘毛散乱在额前，刺棱棱地炸开像只刺猬。然后他转头看向李帝努。

“我可以跟着你吗？我一点都不麻烦。我很听话。”他的瞳孔里闪着一层光圈，说到我很听话的时候嘴角难过得向下撇，最后一个吸气重新提回去，那些被强行收回的情绪又从眼睛里冒出来，眼角流下一些碎钻出来。

落难的王子还是王子，他的眼泪是钻石。李帝努想。

他抬手抚了抚黄仁俊的头发，又擦去他的眼泪。说了句好。

办公室里的灯还是太暗了，李帝努走上前去按关押室的开关。白炽灯很突兀地亮起来。蜷缩在地上的人条件反射地抬起头，李帝努终于看清了他的脸是个什么光景。

这张脸的起伏他闭着眼睛用嘴唇勾勒过无数次。

达芬奇的代表作是蒙娜丽莎，毕加索的格尔尼卡，雷诺阿的红磨坊舞会。倘若李帝努是位画家，他勾勒出来的黄仁俊的轮廓五官，一定会是他最得意的作品。

李帝努仿佛又进到梦里去了，他还以为自己看到的是一片影子，向往常的那样。是了，已经是睡觉的时间了。

那片影子站起身来，隔着一扇铁门看向李帝努。

“还加班吗？”

李帝努点点头。

05

黄仁俊最讨厌李帝努做的两件事：抽烟和加班。

前者是恋人之间的相处方法，从头到脚都很喜欢你，那就要找出点不轻不重的毛病出来。李帝努喜欢亲黄仁俊，恨不得把他装在兜里，有空就掏出来啵唧一口，当然没空的时候也要亲。

黄仁俊有时候烦得不行，以各种理由逃跑。最常用的就是烟味好重，不喜欢你抽烟，离我远一点。

其实真的不讨厌，相反还有点喜欢。

淡淡的烟草味，隐隐有让人上瘾的潜质。都说香烟有缓解痛苦地功效，那么烟味肯定也是有这个作用的。黄仁俊晚上躺在李帝努的胸膛上闻着尼古丁的味道，带有心理抚慰作用地睡去，有时这味道也传到他的梦里，在满溢的惊惧中解救他。

哪知道李帝努真的戒了，不声不响地。完全戒掉的那一天还跑到黄仁俊面前来炫耀。

黄仁俊皱着一张脸，哭也不是笑也不是。最后一掌拍在他脸上。

“阿咦你这个呆瓜气死我了。”

后者就是真的讨厌。

作为警察的李帝努，加班只是家常便饭。有时回到家了一个电话就被叫走了，夜里就剩黄仁俊一个人在家，和床头那盏灯大眼瞪小眼。

李帝努在的时候，他的周身想被划了一个保护圈，妖魔鬼怪难以进入。可是李帝努一走，那些负面的情绪轻而易举地涌上来，冻伤他的手脚。

“不要加班啦。”

李帝努凌晨被一个电话call走，黄仁俊抱着他不撒手。李帝努急得不行，又不能拽开他。

“我是去抓坏人，好不好？”

“你都没帮我抓到坏人，不许帮他们。”

“还加班吗？”黄仁俊问他。

他看着李帝努，对面的人脱了大衣只穿了一件衬衫，扎在裤子里拉出一大截长腿，黑色头发盖在刀削一般的脸上，整个人气势足了。比在他梦里出现的样子更加惊喜。

他看着李帝努点了点头，眼神却不像在看他的样子。于是他伸出手说。

“可以带我回家吗？”

“可以带我回家吗？”

声音的传递是怎么样的，是要经过漫长的一个世纪，睫毛的上下开合要被放缓直到完成三次摆动。李帝努害怕这声音在传递的过程中就消散掉了，所幸这次没有。只是和他大脑里存储的那个声音有些不一样了。

十六岁的黄仁俊声音清脆又朝气，缠着他不断说话，叽叽喳喳像只雏鸟。可刚刚的声音低沉了一些，不一样的，是不一样的。一个可怕的念头突然在李帝努的脑子里炸开来。

他面前站着的，会不会是另一个黄仁俊？一个年长了三岁的黄仁俊？一个出现在他身边的黄仁俊？

“呆瓜。”黄仁俊看他明显变大的瞳孔，笑着说，然后突然感觉笑不下去，嘴角向下撇。

这个动作李帝努太熟悉了，黄仁俊伤心想家的时候，和自己吵架的时候。眼里流出亮晶晶的液体，眼睛的弧度总是弯的，不想让别人窥见他难过的情绪，可是总控制不住向下垂的嘴角。

这个动作的意思是：我有点难过，你要不要安慰我？

李帝努的脑子里刹那间好像喷发了一座火山，轰轰隆隆。所有存在的，可以点燃的东西都被熔化得消失殆尽，和艳红色的岩浆化为一体。

李帝努伸出手去摸他的脸，光滑的，有温度的。他做了许多有关于往事的梦，把回忆和梦境搅在了一起，现如今着触感太过真实，他反而有些害怕。

李帝努长吁出一口气。这三年，仿佛是一场坚定又失败的渗透战役，没有铜墙铁壁，却在自身的囫囵里败下阵来。

黄仁俊回来了，小橘子回来了。

小橘子。

是黄仁俊到李帝努家的第一个晚上。李帝努知道他睡不着，自己偷偷摸摸去客房看人。结果看到人缩在床上哭。

李帝努自觉掀开了被子钻进去将人抱在怀里，僵持了很久黄仁俊最终还是转过身来。

“其实今天学校有演出，他们没来。”

“我以为还是像以前一样忙去了。”

李帝努一下一下地拍着他，问你演的什么，故意过滤掉这句话里其他的信息。

“一颗橘子，挂在树上的那种，但是他们找不到办法，就让我们坐在舞台上。”李帝努偷偷想象这幅画面，觉得可爱极了。

“所以才把头发给染了啊，仁俊真的很棒。”

“其他同学也染了。“

“那仁俊也是最漂亮最甜的那一颗。

06

李帝努不知道自己是怎么走到停车场的，现实让他的理智回温。他意识黄仁俊是不可以回来的，三年前的案子还在查，还没有破案。  
黄仁俊低着头跟在李帝努后面，看着李帝努坐进了驾驶座，准备开副驾座的门。  
“坐后面。”李帝努说，他的屁股刚刚落座，手搭在方向盘上轻微地抖着。黄仁俊整个人怔了一下，头埋得更低，悄无声息地坐在了后面。  
“为什么回来？”李帝努都不敢看后视镜，他知道黄仁俊现在伤心得厉害，可他现在不能伸出手搂住他，说不要怕，我会在你身边。  
在他身边就意味着危险。

“想见你，三年了，你不想我吗？”后座上的人声音里貌似染上了哭腔。  
想你，想得快要疯掉了。一颗小橘子在他心上生了根，李帝努一些零零总总纷纷扰扰的欲望全部被他掌控，这颗小小的果实经过三年的岁月长河的浇灌。流经李帝努的每一寸思念好忏悔，终于长成了参天大树，扎根在他心脏的每一个角落。  
每想一下都是钻心的疼痛，可是他却对这份疼痛上瘾。

“你不想我吗？”这次是真正地哭出来了。  
后座上的人趁他精神全部涣散的时候从座位上扑上来，卡在前排的两个座位之间，李帝努反射性地伸手托住他，同时也掌控着不让黄仁俊靠近。  
可是已经太近了。  
黄仁俊的眼睛像水晶，含着泪时又像冰块一样脆弱，他吐出来的热气像蒸汽一样钻进李帝努的每一个毛孔，导致他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
没有办法拒绝，死都没办法拒绝。  
于是黄仁俊轻巧地钻了过来，整个人跨坐在他腿上，还像以前一样。  
“你说话。”他的手放在李帝努腰间攥着衣服，皮肤的触感若有若无地传递到李帝努的末梢神经上，是一种接近高潮的战栗和刺激。  
黄仁俊见他仍不搭理，情绪更加绷不住，他双手捂住自己的脸，眼泪顺着指缝往外涌

“不要哭，俊俊。”黄仁俊脑子里密密麻麻全是噪点，他疑心自己听错，垂下手满脸泪痕地看着李帝努。他看到李帝努张开的双唇。“我想你，让我抱抱。”  
李帝努环住黄仁俊的腰，把头埋在他的胸口里重重呼吸着，每一口都是救命的氧气。  
黄仁俊的双手插在他的发间，头皮的温度热得他手心发烫。  
仿佛要有一个世纪那么长，李帝努终于愿意抬头看他的脸。  
“回家吧。”

黄仁俊赖在他身上不愿意起来，一心只想先向李帝努解释之前的事。  
“我有话要跟你说，三年前那件事……”  
“我错了，你做什么都没关系，杀人也没关系，我错了......我不该对你说那么重的话，不该赶你走。”  
黄仁俊说在嘴边的话活活被堵回去，然后接上一个绵长的亲吻。  
亲吻是惨烈的，李帝努吻上他嘴唇的那一刻仿佛发了疯，想要直接将人拆骨入腹了。他一面勾着黄仁俊的唇舌起舞，一面睁开眼睛看黄仁俊。他要看。  
他垂下来的眼睫毛翕动的幅度惹人怜爱，羞涩而清纯，无论如何都给人一种稚气未脱的感觉。  
李帝努的手钻进黄仁俊的衣服去抚摸他的蝴蝶骨，恩，他的小橘子是上帝为他量身定做的爱的模型，这两处凸起是丘比特之箭射过的痕迹。

可惜神圣的丘比特扑灭不了这已经燃起来的火势，只会借由一颗爱神之心将这把火越烧越猛。  
两人硬起来的下身抵在一起，粗重的喘息声在车里交织起来，分不清谁是谁的。  
李帝努去亲吻黄仁俊闭着的眼睛，后者仿佛花了很大的力气才睁开，看清李帝努眼里的意思之后又了然地闭上眼睛笑了。  
“做吧。”他说。

探在衣服里面的双手从肩胛骨一路摸到尾椎，途经的皮肤都慢慢泛起一圈恼人的红。黄仁俊仰着头把李帝努的脑袋从他怀里捧出来，整个人往下溜。李帝努几乎是立刻就懂了，以前做爱的时候，黄仁俊做到一半就会问他。  
“要换个姿势吗？我可以学的。”他说的姿势是blow job。李帝努每次都说不要，他觉得没有必要，就现在他也足够爽。其实就是不舍得，不舍得让他做这种故意取悦人的行为。  
这次李帝努也没有接受，只是人已经趁他不注意溜下去解开了他的裤子。  
“上来吧，俊俊。”李帝努仰着头，在极度的忍耐之下说完这句话。

“不要拒绝我。”说完径自就把他的东西含了进去。  
操。  
李帝努没有一点心理准备，因为之前的拒绝也从来没有这种体验。他只觉得脑子里有根弦断掉了。他的手穿插在黄仁俊的发间，随着黄仁俊的吞吐而仰着头吸气。  
黄仁俊的技巧很生疏，几乎只会用柔软的口腔包裹性器吞吐。  
可是这对于李帝努来说就够了。  
生理上的需求此时完全被翻滚的爱意包裹住。  
低着头给他bj的黄仁俊像一匹纯美的蕾丝，三年的时光让他变得更加精致，却始终惹人怜爱，李帝努又能看出来他逐渐长成男孩的那一面，桀骜不驯，没心没肺。身上充满了糜烂的力，随时寻找一个同伴和他一起坠入地狱。

李帝努不等自己射出来就把人从下面提起来。  
黄仁俊只是一脸迷蒙还不知道发生了什么，直到重新坐在人腿上时才发现后穴被硬物抵住。他扒下裤子就要往上面坐。  
李帝努一把将他捉住，这祖宗真是没轻没重要了命了。  
被抓住的人只能慢吞吞地磨着头部，以龟速慢慢往下坐。他太贪心了，不知道自己的身体封闭太久的后果。  
黄仁俊耐不住性子忽地往下一沉，首先到来的是撕裂般的疼痛。  
“啊……”他叫唤出声，眼角直接被刺激得留下些生理泪水。“疼……”  
他抱着李帝努的脖子叫唤，腰完全软下来塌进李帝努的怀里，跨坐在两边踮起的脚尖根本立不住，卡在一半完全没法动。

李帝努被他夹住一半，后穴因为疼痛死死地夹住并且收缩着，他整个就快要爆炸。  
控制住力道轻轻在黄仁俊屁股上拍了一下。  
“放松，让我进去。”手伸进臀缝里按压着褶皱，让他彻底放松下来。  
性器又被吞进去几分，穴里分泌出肠液时便整个捅了进去。  
黄仁俊被被插得整个人一弹，他仰着脖子痛苦呻吟。  
“啊…..你是不是变大了。”  
李帝努听他说着混账话用力向上一顶，顶得人眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。  
“是你变紧了。”

李帝努搂着人上下顶弄起来，耳边响着水声和黄仁俊的呻吟，他真的长大了，学会压着嗓子叫。  
和黄仁俊做爱的时候，李帝努总会生出一种强烈的不平衡感，他是不可置疑的纯洁和美丽。可是被干得皱起眉头张着嘴巴喘气的样子又无比性感，让李帝努移不开眼，他是男孩，会毫不留情地散发自己独特的色气。  
纤细的身体，蛇一样的腰部在李帝努的掌里摇来摇去。刘海被带上去半挂在额头上，漏出底下一圈细细的被汗湿的绒毛。

李帝努不敢弄得太厉害，怕人受伤，泄了一回就不想再做了。  
黄仁俊见他不再动偏偏要闹他。  
“喂，你知道被我打了的那个人。”  
李帝努闭着的眼睛突然睁开，他差点忘了这一茬。

“你知道他想对我干什么吗？”  
“……”他能不知道吗？  
黄仁俊见他不说话，勾起一个风情万种的笑，脸上还带着高潮后的绯红与艳情。  
“做我们刚刚做的事。”

操，李帝努在他腰上狠掐了一把，留下一个红印子。黄仁俊吃痛整个人埋在李帝努的胸口里，听李帝努重重地喘气。  
“对不起。”他突然听到李帝努说。  
“我有罪。”

他不懂灯光下也会有阴影，黑暗和阴影无罪，这束光才有罪。  
他不懂除了自渡其他人爱莫能助的道理，他妄图化解黄仁俊的伤痛，他高傲且无知。  
他许诺他的小男孩要帮他抓住坏人，结果一无所获。  
他有罪。

07

黄仁俊和李帝努回了家，还是他们以前的家。

气氛莫名其妙地有些沉郁，结束了身体的交合他们依然隔着三年的日日夜夜，好像许许多多没有说过的话就阻在他们面前。

“你去哪里了？这三年。”李帝努点燃了一根烟，不用尼古丁缓解他怕迎面而来的羞愧感就要压倒他。

黄仁俊走过去抱住他的腰。

“你先听我说好吗？”

李帝努一只手搂住他。“你说吧，大不了我不做警察带你跑路了。”

怀里的人低低地笑开了。

“首先，我没杀人，你不用带着我跑路。”

“买凶杀人与杀人同罪。”他记得这句话在三年前就说过，那时他歇斯底里，认定了黄仁俊来到他身边是想获取情报仇。“而且你偷了我的资料，千真万确。”

李帝努永远记得那个下午，他带着一份生日蛋糕提前下班，就是为了给黄仁俊一个惊喜。

他进门的时候黄仁俊正好从书房出来，目光接触的时候黄仁俊眼里闪过太多情绪，然后沉静下来冲他笑。

“不要买蛋糕啦，我不想过生日。”黄仁俊往他这边走，情绪却是明显的低潮。

“下次你给我吹个气球就好，一个气球我就很开心了。”

他看着小孩的眉眼，亮晶晶。好像永远在憧憬和向往，永远都像一个扒在阳台上等他回家的纯真少年。

“好。”李帝努说，心里却在想别的事情。想书房的抽屉都被锁死了黄仁俊应该打不开，黄仁俊也看不到他父母那件案子就快要浮出水面，一切都将正常进行下去。

直到半个月后黄家夫妇案子的一号嫌疑人横死在警局门口，警局门口当然不是第一现场，按残缺的录像来看，是一个根本无法调取面部特征的人，趁着无人值班的时候将尸体丢在了门口。

不仅蔑视法律，还公然挑衅权威，一起手段和性质极其恶劣的凶杀案。

李帝努终日被这个案子困在警局，精神也不济。直到最后调查出来的结果给了他一个晴天霹雳。

犯罪嫌疑人最近账户里汇入了一大笔钱，资金全部来源于一个户头——黄业清，死去的黄家男主人，他的账户财产只有一个人才能继承，遗孤黄仁俊。

李帝努回想起来的时候才发现一切的一切全都解释得通了。

“你不会说资料不是你拿的吧？”李帝努摸摸他的脑袋。

“是我。“黄仁俊眼睛还是不敢看他。

就是黄仁俊躲躲闪闪的眼睛，让李帝努心里的一个想法慢慢坚定了。

他不想再做警察。

“可是我只是拿了资料。”

“其他的都是我哥哥。”

“什么？”李帝努将黄仁俊从他怀里拽出来，脸上带着说不出的讶异。

“我还有个哥哥，从小在美国，很少有人知道他，只是过年的时候会跟我们来聚一聚。”黄仁俊望着李帝努，准备将一切全盘托出。

“还有最近，老在你们地盘闹事的，也是他。”

李帝努被他给的信息震惊得头皮发麻，一面欣喜这件事到底和黄仁俊是没多大关系的，一面又沉溺于当初的武断而导致他和黄仁俊分离三年的愧疚里。他用力吸了一口烟。

“这几年你就待在他那里？”

黄仁俊点点头。

“打人也是他教的？”

李帝努又一口气吸上去，红色的烟头直接奔着他手指头而去，过了许久才从鼻腔里喷出一大口烟雾来。

“你......你生气了？”黄仁俊整个人缩着脖子提着气，害怕他再一次把自己赶走。

“你是要抓我还是要抓我哥？”

“要不抓我哥吧，他最近是故意闹你的。”

李帝努活活被气笑，将烟头丢到地上踩灭。半晌将人拢到怀里。

“我怕是要死在你们姓黄的手里。”

“这事儿跟我没关系了，我明天就去辞职。”

08

黄仁俊洗了个澡，发觉浴室的陈设都没怎么变过，用的是同款香味的洗发水。他甚至还在柜子里头找到了当年的充气游泳池。

它干瘪瘪地塞在柜子里，上面的姆明图案都花掉了，他的一颗心脏又酸又涨，沉甸甸地快要呼吸不过来。

一出浴室就趴到李帝努怀里不肯出来，察觉到底下的人呼吸加重他才吓到爬起来。

“带你去吃饭。”李帝努给他套一件自己的毛衣，松松垮垮，诱人得不得了。他生硬地移开视线，惹得黄仁俊笑话他。

黄仁俊没什么胃口，只说去便利店买点东西就好。大晚上的这时候也没什么餐厅还开着门，李帝努依着他买完就准备回家了。

“诶李帝努，看那边，那边有个水果摊还开着诶，买点水果吧。”黄仁俊扯着他的衣服往那边走。

不就是他经常买水果的摊位。

老板娘就住在小区里，每次收摊总是晚，有时候李帝努加班回家水果摊的灯还亮着。

东西都收了一大半，昏黄灯光下的水果摊位有些落寞。

所幸老板娘一抬头，就打破了这种错觉，只要她一开口说话，这摊位就落寞不下来。

“诶诶，小伙子，又来买水果啊，不是才买吗，这么快就吃完啦？”

“啊？你买的什么？”黄仁俊仰头问他，李帝努半天支支吾吾不说话。

黄仁俊又对老板娘笑。

“他买的什么？”

“橘子啊，每次都是橘子，叫他少吃点橘子他都不听的。”

心脏里的那种酸胀的感觉又来了，黄仁俊说哦，哦。橘子啊，眼睛里又要流下泪来。

用力把它吸回去，对老板娘说。

“那就再装点橘子吧，也买点其他的。”

老板娘哎了一声，嘴巴不停。

“小李啊，真是对不住。我今天和我姑娘打电话说要给她介绍对象，弄了半天结果她早谈了一个。”

“你说，这年头闺女都靠不住啊？”

“你让人家介绍对象？”黄仁俊泪眼汪汪情绪还没下去，一个大吼，眼泪就跟着晃出来。李帝努给吼到懵逼，一手给他擦眼泪一边说不是。

“是阿姨太热心，你说是不是阿姨？”

老板娘点点头。

“不过他们医院里还有很多单身女医生呢，你要是想找呢，就跟阿姨……”

“不是！我不想找！”李帝努攥紧了黄仁俊的手，拼命摇头。

“那不急，你呢小伙子，漂亮得跟个姑娘似的，眼光也高吧？放心，阿姨把最好的留给你。”老板娘转投黄仁俊，无论如何都要撮合成一对。

李帝努接过水果。

“他有主了。”

路上黄仁俊在踩李帝努的影子。

“我要是真有女朋友了怎么办？“李帝努看着他圆圆的后脑勺，有点小挑衅地问黄仁俊。

“给你搅黄了，有一个拆一个。

“结婚了也给你闹离了。”

嘿，很凶，但是李帝努有点小得意。

两个人心中都觉得对对方有亏欠，得靠密集的交流才能逐渐弥合，这种交流，当然有语言上的交流，还有身体上的交流。

黄仁俊被人按在床上，这已经是这晚上的第三次，他最近睡眠严重不足，做的时候昏昏欲睡，两条白花花的腿垂在边缘连腰都缠不住。

“李帝努，能不能不要了？”

黄仁俊咬着自己的手指，不清醒的时候口水都要往外涎。

李帝努看他全身绯红的勾人模样，只摆动得更加用力。

“不能。”他残忍拒绝。

“你要全部是我的，我也要全部是你的。”


End file.
